This invention generally relates to an apparatus for compressing spring loaded devices and, more particularly, to a bench-type apparatus for compressing the coil spring of a MacPherson strut suspension assembly.
One type of vehicle suspension system which is becoming increasingly popular is the MacPherson strut suspension system. The MacPherson strut is an integral coil spring-shock absorber assembly which provides a lightweight, compact vehicle suspension system. The MacPherson strut assembly is disclosed in more detail in U.S. Pat. No. 2,624,592 issued to E. S. MacPherson.
One of the problems associated with the MacPherson strut assembly is that the shock absorber unit typically wears out before the associated coil spring. While some vehicles are provided with shock absorber units which can be rebuilt while the strut remains attached to the vehicle, in most instances, the entire strut assembly must be removed from the vehicle. After the strut assembly is removed, it can be disassembled by utilizing either a hand held or bench mounted spring compressor.
Various types of bench mounted spring compressors have been proposed. Examples of such spring compressors can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,814,382; 4,105,188; 4,295,634; 4,395,020; and 4,558,500.